


What's Going On Here?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was finally returning home, yet mid journey he is faced with a woman from his past. Kakashi is weary of the fox girl, Sakura is pissed and Naruto can't help but feel like he knows her…. Crack fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Going On Here?

**  
**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he made his way back to the village he had forsaken all those years ago. Kakashi as usual was in the lead, his face buried in his orange little book. Naruto as was always was behind them a bounce in his step as he whistled a song. Sakura was humming happily as she stared at him just like she used to do when they were younger. It was like nothing had changed, but things had he had betrayed them and their village in order to become stronger.

In doing so he lost their trust, he could tell, Kakashi had one of his hands resting by his weapon holster. Sakura's arms were tensed and she had on her gloves that helped her with her jutsu. The only one who wasn't tense was Naruto. One of the only people he allowed to see the real him. His rival, friend, and dare he say it…brother. Hopefully he would regain the trust of his former teammates and village.

Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts as a black blur tackled him to the ground with a loud "Nyahh!" His teammates tensed in suspension reading themselves to engage in battle should it happen.

They were surprised when all the strange girl did was nuzzle Sasuke's neck for a second before making her way down to his stomach slowly pushing his shirt up. Her slightly tan fingers standing out against his taunt pale skin. She looked up at him allowing them to see her pale face, bright blue eyes with golden specks, whisker marks and fo…fox ears! WTF? The thing that surprised them the most though was the familiarity that flashed through Sasuke's eyes.

"Kagome?" He gasped he thought she was dead, that Orochimaru killed her when he found out about his feelings for her.

"I finally found you Sasuke-Sama." She whispered as she nuzzled his stomach affectionately. Sasuke who was frozen in place snapped to attention when Kagome traced the lines of his abs with her tongue as her fingers ran sensually, over his stomach leaving a blazing trail wherever they went.

"Whoa! Stop Kagome! Not here!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked up at him in confusion as he pulled his shirt down and sat up. Kakashi burst out laughing as his former student's predicament.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN?" Kagome winced as and buried her head in Sasuke's shoulder as she flattened her ears to her head. The loud banshees scream ringing in her ears as Sasuke glared at his team.

She slowly followed his gaze to silver a haired man who was on the ground laughing hysterically, a frozen blond fox, and an enraged pink haired girl. Her eyes narrowed as her tail bristled in anger. How dare that human laugh at her Sasuke? She drew back on her heels as she hunched her shoulders getting ready to launch herself at him. She got a weird glint in her eyes as she readied herself to shut the silver haired man up.

Unfortunately the blond fox seemed to notice this and caught her mid leap and dragged her back. The silver haired man seemed to sober up after that. She smirked as he cringed away from her as she growled at him causing his eyebrows to shoot up past his hairline. She relaxed as Sasuke-Sama approached them, his warm scent of brimstone and pine trees wafting over her. He silently urged the blond fox boy to release her.

Naruto sighed as the strange fox girl, Kagome, Sasuke called her relaxed in his hold it seemed Sasuke's mere presence calmed her down, he gave it a few more minutes before he tentatively released her arms and stepped away from her. She quickly turned on him and glomped him in a bone crushing hug, nuzzling his neck while making mews of happiness. Naruto threw up his hands in surrender making sure not to touch her in places he shouldn't as Sasuke stared heatedly at him in…expectation.

"Um excuse me miss?" Naruto gulped.

"Hm?" She continued to nuzzle his neck.

"Um who are you?" She froze and looked up into his eyes.

"You don't remember me Kyuubi?" Naruto scrunched up his face in thought he was really trying hard to remember her, she looked so hopeful. How the hell did she know Kyuubi?

Finally after five minutes of asking Kyuubi who chose at this time to actually shut up refused to answer his questions. He shot a glance at Sasuke who just held up his hands in a 'you deal with it pose'. Damn him! Why didn't he help? He seemed to know her pretty well from the greeting she gave him!

He swallowed tentatively. "Unfortunately no." He regretted telling her when her eyes filled with sadness and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I see." She pulled away from him and walked into Sasuke's open and waiting arms. And all he did was glared a hole through his head in disappointment as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as he whispered comfortingly to her.

Sakura feed up with being ignored snapped and pointed an accusing finger at the fox girl.

"Wait! Who the hell are you? Why the hell are you hanging off my Sasuke-Kun? And how do you know the Kyuubi?" Kagome turned in Sasuke's arms to glare at Sakura as he tightened his arms around her.

"Not that it's any of your business bitch-" Sakura cut her off with a snarl.

"Hey! Don't call me a bitch you're the bitch!" Kakashi glared at Sakura sending her a warning glance.

"Sakura! Let her explain." Sakura glared but held her tongue.

"Listen here I'm a vixen not a bitch. But if you must know I'm Kagome and I'm hanging of my Sasuke-Sama because I can and he lets me. Besides we've done more than this when we were in the village hidden in the sound-" Sakura cut her off.

"So you're here to take Sasuke-Kun back?" Kagome glared at her.

"No, I would never force Sasuke-Sama to do something he doesn't want to and I sure as hell wouldn't do go back there. That bastard snake killed my parents when I was just a baby and kidnapped me! And as for how I know the Kyuubi that's none of your goddamn business!" Sakura gasped as Kagome snarled the last part at her, her eyes flashing red.

"You-you're a demon!" Kagome growled at her.

"No shit Sherlock, what gave it away? The ears, whisker marks, or was it he fucking ta-" Sasuke silenced her by grabbing her shoulders and spinning her into a kiss. Kagome melted into the kiss as she calmed down. He slowly broke the kiss and pushed her head into his neck.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi silently telling him to go on ahead and drag along Sakura. He nodded at them before taking off towards the village dragging along a fuming and raging Sakura behind him.

Naruto slowly approached Kagome, as Sasuke released her from his grip and leaned against a tree keeping a wary eye on them, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She struggled trying to break out of his hold but he wouldn't let her budge. After a few more minutes of struggling she relaxed in his hold and melted into his embrace.

They stood there for a few minutes basking in each other's presence, under the watchful eyes of Sasuke. He rested his head on her shoulder, taking in her fresh scent of jasmine and rain, something his instincts told him to do. Which seemed to unlock a dam of long forgotten memories…

* * *

**Flashback**

_A beautiful woman sat in a bed of furs as she looked down lovingly at the small little bundle in her arms. She had pale flawless skin, dark blue eyes and pink full lips that were pulled back in a smile revealing pearly white fangs. Her two slim fox ears were peeking out of her long mass of black hair swiveled towards him as he entered the cave. She looked up at him smiling happily._

_"Hello Kyuubi-Koi." He smiled back at her as he approached her wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"Hello love." He inhaled her mixed scent of honeysuckle and his own oak wood. He inhaled again and caught the new scent of jasmine and rain. He imprinted it into his mind; it was the scent of the second person in the world he would do anything for._

_He looked down at the small bundle of happiness in her arms. She had a small mop of black blue hair on her head covering her small fox ears. She was a healthy pink, as she laughed and made baby sounds. He waved one finger in front of her closed eyes and was surprised as she grabbed it and squeezed it tightly._

_"She has my strength." His mate laughed at him._

_"Of course she does. She has all my good looks." He mock glared at her as his daughter mewed at him gaining his attention once more. He gasped as he saw her eyes, they were a deep blue like her mother's but they had golden specks._

_"She's gonna be a heart breaker." He looked at his mate._

_"No male is ever gonna get my precious little gem." She sighed as she shook her head, she felt sorry for the poor man that fell in love with their daughter._

_"Poor Kagome, she'll die a virgin." Kyuubi grinned._

_"Damn Straight!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

His eyes widened.

"My precious little gem…Kagome." She looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"My tou-san!" He crushed her in a hug and inhaled the scent of his daughter, well Kyuubi's but hey who cared about details…wait a minute…why was Sasuke's scent all over her...in places it shouldn't be?

"Sasuke-Teme!" Sasuke froze…busted. Naruto slowly turned his angered face towards an emotionless Sasuke.

"Hai Dobe?" He felt a bead of sweat trail down his neck, he was in deep shit.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Sasuke smirked, throwing caution to the wind, what? He was in a playful mood.

"You mean what didn't I do to her?" Naruto growled at him as she released Kagome and turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Teme! You keep your hands off my daughter!" Sasuke smirked.

"Make me Dobe." Naruto growled, red seeping into his bright blue eyes.

"Oh that's it! I hope Granny didn't want you back in one piece." With that he lunged.

Kagome sighed as they ran ahead of her. Why her? Her father was sealed in her lover's best friend/adopted brother, and now they wanted to kill each other. Oh, not to mention her father had a crush on the bitch who was lusting after her lover, and if god forbid the bitch learned to return her father's feeling said bitch would be her mother. Then her mother would be lusting after her lover who was her father's adopted brother! She shuttered, please god no.

"You did what to her? I hope you don't like being a male because when I'm done with you you're going to wish you were never born!" She smiled as she heard her father shout threats at Sasuke-Sama. She raced after them, a grand smile on her lips. Things were going to be interesting from now on.

 


End file.
